Lettres Désespérées
by Sushie-chan
Summary: Quelques lettres que l'on aurait retrouvé. Des lettres du passé. Ont elles encore un impact sur le présent ?


_Le temps passe. Il pleuvait ce soir là. On toqua à la porte. Le temps qu'il ouvre, il n'y avait plus personne. Juste une lettre froissée et mouillée dans la boite aux lettres._  
_Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit là, sur le palier. _

"Insère ici une quelconque salutation.

Je n'en revenais pas. Tout se passait pourtant si bien. Je me sentais bien, contre toi. Ta chaleur, ton odeur si particulière, ta respiration, ton rythme. Toi.  
On s'était rencontré par hasard, par le biais d'amis, lors d'un de ces soirées que j'appréciais tant. On avait commencé à parler, doucement, à rire, à partager des moments tranquilles. Je me sentais apaisé. Avec le boulot, les recherches à faire chaque jour, ma patronne irascible, te voir et regarder quelques films me faisait le plus grand bien.  
Petit à petit, j'ai voulu plus de contact. De contact peau à peau. Parce que cela me manquait mais surtout parce que c'est venu tout seul. Jamais je n'oserai le dire, mon honneur familiale en pâtirait bien trop. Mais auprès de toi, je pouvais respirer. Je pouvais parler. De nouveau. J'avais trouvé un lieu protégé. Si j'avais su, je n'y aurais pas touché.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là. J'avais besoin de réconfort je suppose. J'avais surtout besoin de toi je pense. Mais je ne l'avouerai jamais. Car tu ne me l'a que trop bien dis. Et clairement. Un jour ou l'autre, tu finirais par haïr ma présence. Il est vrai que je suis présomptueux, narcissique et égoïste. Mais à tes cotés, je me sens comme un enfant, de nouveau innocent. Ce jour là, j'ai tout envoyé bouler. Ce jour là, je te voulais toi, au creux de mes bras. Je rêvais de sentir ton pouls s'accélérer. Me dire que je te mettais dans tous tes états. Ah ! Que d'égoïsme ! Que de vanité gâchant ce bonheur.  
Je savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas que je franchisses cette limite implicite. Que tout se casserait la gueule si je touchais à cette bulle de savon, de verre. Et pourtant, je l'ai fais. Pire ! Je me suis jeté sur l'occasion, bien trop belle à mes yeux pour la rater. Je sens encore tes cheveux bruns bouclés, si différents des miens. Ta peau si douce contre la mienne que je ne supporte pas, marquée par mes erreurs et par mon odieux passé. Ton souffle chaud qui a animé l'espace d'un instant mon cœur que je croyais asséché par tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Après ces hommes et ces femmes, je pensais devoir attendre avant de pouvoir ressentir tout ça de nouveau.  
Mais j'ai croisé ton putain de chemin. Ne pense pas que je le regretterai. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne veux plus regarder derrière moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez fort pour regarder en arrière en étant seul. J'en tire des leçons mais je ne peux pas le regarder en face.  
Alors je regarde en avant. Et ce que je vois me fais peur depuis peu. Car tu m'évites. Car je me sens vide. Car je sais que j'ai franchis cette foutue ligne. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être, t'avoir, une dernière fois dans mes bras.  
Je sais c'est capricieux. Mais ne le suis je pas de nature ? Toi qui analyse et comprend, tu devais le savoir. Non ?  
Je suis en manque des tes yeux. Avec cet éclat qui était bien propre à toi. Qui a disparu lorsque je t'ai revu. Je n'ai senti que ton odeur, froide auprès de moi dorénavant. Cela me blesse. Mais tu ne t'en va pas. Pas encore. Alors je profites. Je me roule, je me pare de ce temps avant que tu ne m'échappes.  
Liberté est ma plus grande rivale.  
Tes yeux, tes si beaux yeux me fuient. Ton étreinte, disparue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais tu ne m'ignores pas. Pas encore. Car quoi que les gens puissent dire, à mes yeux, l'indifférence me ferait plus de mal que de la haine. Car la haine me permettrait de te voir. De voir que tu réagis encore à ma présence. Que tout ceci ne m'a pas marqué qu'à moi.

Tu m'a dis que tu m'aimais beaucoup. Mais tes ailes ne peuvent s'ouvrir si tu as quelqu'un. Les miennes ne sont que sur papier. Alors tu préfères tes ailes. Car tu vois déjà la fin sans voir au milieu. Alors que je ne vois que ça. Tout ce qui serait possible, même si cela doit se finir. Même si je dois finir cocu. Même si je te lasse.

Parce que je sais que je le suis

Je suis amoureux.

.

Je t'aime.

DM."

_Il rentra chez lui en fermant la porte doucement. Le papier toujours dans sa main. Comme s'il ne savait qu'en faire. Son regard toujours aussi fermé._


End file.
